a RPG
by Lisho and Avnihs
Summary: just a little RPG me and my friend did on AIM...
1. Jen and Jess

Shandrack: *Shandrak, Xynca, and Zim race up a building with the spider legs from their backpacks*  
  
froggygirl115: *Bri is asleep on the rooftop*  
  
froggygirl115: *Jen is there standing nearby th a notepad and a pen ready*  
  
Shandrack: *Zim reaches the top beating the other two*Zim:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!I BEAT YOU TWO!!!Xynca and Shandrak:o.O  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Be quiet!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I'm trying to pry some info from Bri  
  
Shandrack: Zim:*looks at them*HAHA... eh?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: She talks in her sleep  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:lemme see!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: If I find what i want ,Zim, you'll wanna hear it  
  
Shandrack: Zim:*grins*WOO!  
  
froggygirl115: *Bri is on her back in the sun shine fast a sleep. She is muttering non-stop in an odd tonuge*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: She's saying Zim in that string of words  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: That about all I can hear  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*gets to the top with some difficulty*guys, you REALLY need to stop racing... ON TOP OF BUILDINGS!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:SH!I think I can hear something  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*looks at Bri*huh?oh!sorry!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri:mmmodshjuiuhjbenZimsjhiudsfhjstuff  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*grins*I can hear it!  
  
Shandrack: Zim:what?I don't hear it!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Zim and stuff  
  
froggygirl115: jen: Okay....  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: That's all I can hear and understand  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:lemme see...(she's telepathic)  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:Ok....  
  
froggygirl115: Jen; That can and will help  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes glow a sky blue...*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:* watches waiting to know what is in Bri's head*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes return to normal*well, it's obvious she's in love with Zim AND his Irken technology  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:*smiles*  
  
Shandrack: Zim:o.O  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: That is what I thought  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *laughs*  
  
Shandrack: Zim:eep!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: That look on your face Zim  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Back off now! She's waking up  
  
froggygirl115: *Bri's eyes flutter open and she sits up* NO I DIDN'T STEAL THE VOOT-  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Oh hi Jen  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Jess, Shandrack  
  
froggygirl115: Bri:Zim...  
  
Shandrack: Zim:O.o Bri...  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Zim? Are you ok? You look sick!  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*thinking*I wonder what's in Zim's head....  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes glow a sky blue agian, after a bit her eyes turn back to normal and grins both at Zim and Xynca*Zim:ya...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Um.. Shandrack  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Can I ask you something?  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:sure!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:*thinks*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: What was in Zim's head? I've been wondering  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*telepathacly*he's in love with Xynca  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Bri's gonna be mad at him  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:OH ya!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: That was it?  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes to normal agian*yep!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:EEP!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: What are you two talking about over there?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Oh-NOTHING!  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*listening to Sneaker Pimps*huh?  
  
froggygirl115: Bri:Jen... Tell me!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Um...No  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*takes down headphones*Jen you might want to....  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Tell her?  
  
Shandrack: Jess:she's REALLY dangerous, you made her like that...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Yeah  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Tell me what Jen?  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:nevermind, I'll do telepathacly  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: OK... Don't hurt me Bri...  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes turn a sky blue and after a bit when she gets done telling, ahem, THINKING her everything*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *mouth hangs open*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Eyes glow red*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *turns toward Xynca*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: You!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Oh no  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*stops Bri by telepathic powers*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *ducks behind a chimny thing*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: SHANDRAK! PUT ME DOWN!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri :LET GO!  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:don't make me hurt you...  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *glares at Shandrack*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *eye twiches*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Note to self: Less violent characters  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:heh!you're REALLY lucky i'm not fully charged!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *Cotinues to glare at Shandrak*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:do i have to find out ALL of your secrets if you don't stop it?!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: You wouldn't...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Oh no!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:*to her self* If Bri gets loose! OH no my life!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: EEP!  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:i would!now DON'T hurt Xynca, Zim, OR Jen  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *smiles* Sure....  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:i'll see if you're telling the truth*eyes glow a sky blue*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: She's not...  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *glares at Jen*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: oh crap...  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes to normal*nope, she's not  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Whatchya gonna do about it?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I hope I'll live...  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:well, I COULD take your powers away....  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Well, not all of them  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I was stupid and forgot she could do this to me  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:true... true...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: She has a few permanent ones  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*grins*I COULD make her school life a living @#%&....  
  
froggygirl115: jen: true...  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *glares back at her*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*grins bigger*or make her listen to pop music ALL her life  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: That's a bit TOO cruel  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I wouldn't do that to Iggins  
  
froggygirl115: Jen; that's worse than eturnal torture  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:oh, but wait she's 1 more choice... Xynca, what is it?  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:hmm....  
  
froggygirl115: jen: *waits*  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:just TRY to get Dib off our Irken backs?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Nope  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: She'd enjoy that  
  
froggygirl115: Jen One power she keeps would kill Dib so...  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:ya... I could do that...  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:but it would REALLY help me...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: No... If Dib dies...- I'll shut up now  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:one more thing....*whispers into Shandraks ear and her eyes glow a sky blue*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: What?  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: * glares at Jen*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes turn to normal*yep, Dib is in love with Xynca  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: o.0  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:creepy...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:*has the same look Bri had on her face when she knew*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *eye twiches*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*sighs and holds up Jen*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: HEY!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen; I wasn't THAT mad!I'm not dangerous!Put me down!  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:I can at least trust YOU more than she but you looked about to rampage  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: well, YOU already know...  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*puts Jen back down*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Thanks  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *glares* Let her down and not me?!  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*lowers Bri a bit*keep an eye on Dib and get him off mine and Zim's backs!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: I don't know...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:*twitchs*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*looks about to raise Bri back up*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: I mean I WANNA kill him  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Hes trying to kill-  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:who?!THAT'LL BE GOOD ENOUGH TO LET YOU DOWN!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Zim...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: My Dibby-  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*let's Bri down but holds her in that place*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: It's TRUE!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: He talks in his sleep  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: laughs at that*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:i know but i don't trust you on NOT hurting Zim OR Xynca Jess:*jumps in front of Zim after hugging him*DON'T HURT ZIMMY!!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Back away from the alien  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*glares*why?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I think she'd be more likely to hurt Jess or Xynca  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: He's MINE! *growls*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: EEP!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:Jen COULD erase you from EVERYTHING  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I could, But that's a last resort  
  
Shandrack: Jess:we're authors, we're MUCH more powerful than characters...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Yes...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Bri, I need to return to my world  
  
froggygirl115: I'll be back tommorrow  
  
Shandrack: Jess:not ME!I'm gonna STAY here!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *yawns*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: You rarely sleep  
  
Shandrack: Jess:bye Jen!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*thinks*true...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Bye all! And if you see Dib tell him I-* That thought was cut short by the closing portal*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
If you want another chapter then review!and NO i won't accept reviews from the same person... 


	2. Keneka, Demoren, and Aremokin

froggygirl115: *From what seemed no time at all jen stepped back through the portal*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:I'm back  
  
Shandrack: Jess:YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
froggygirl115: *Bri glares at her*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*glares back*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:i'm letting you g- oh HI!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:You're letting her go?  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:well, MAYBE  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I hope not... She'd be after me....  
  
Shandrack: *2 little girls climb up the building*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Who are they?  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*grins*my NEWEST creations  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Oh no.... Who are they then?  
  
Shandrack: Jess:guys, meet, Keneka and Aremokin!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Konechiwa  
  
Shandrack: both:hi!*with innocence*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I'm Jen an author friend of Jess's  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*glares at them*did you two blow another sheep of Demoren's?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Sheep?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Blow up?  
  
Shandrack: Aremokin:SHE did but I didn't  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:o.0  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:*giggles*ya...  
  
Shandrack: Demoren:*climbs up on top of the building*hi...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: o.0 Who are you?  
  
Shandrack: Jess:ANOTHER one of my creations!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Oh no...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:this is, DEMOREN!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I have enough trouble with mine so... Hullo, Demoren  
  
Shandrack: Demoren:don't worry, i'm sofisticated  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Un like Bri...  
  
froggygirl115: Bri:*growls*  
  
Shandrack: Demoren:AND my bigger sister...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Sister?  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:*glares at him and giggles*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Ok....  
  
froggygirl115: *As the group is talking a figure climbs the building*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *turns*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Oh...  
  
froggygirl115: *The figure runs across the top of the building*  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: MY SISTER!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:OH crap...  
  
froggygirl115: *A blonde girl climbs up after him with garlic*  
  
froggygirl115: Cri:TRO!  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:who's SHE?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Cri...  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: Who are you?  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: Yea.. Who are you?  
  
Shandrack: Aremokin:*smiling*don't worry, i've still got some explosives Keneka!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: DON'T YOU DARE!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I'm jen your creator  
  
Shandrack: Aremokin:huh?  
  
froggygirl115: jen: No explodtions  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:no worry!i've stocked some sheep so they won't go to waist!  
  
Shandrack: Demoren:NOOOOOOO!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: What's with the sheep?  
  
Shandrack: Jess:heh, i was looking for a CD when i came across SHEEP the comp. game!  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:heheheh!and plus, I HATE SHEEP!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Sheep do stink  
  
Shandrack: Aremokin:ya...  
  
Shandrack: Demoren:*glares at Jen*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: What?  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:don't worry he can't do ANY harm  
  
Shandrack: Demoren:SHEEP DON'T STINK!!!!  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*sighs*do I HAVE to keep Bri like this forever?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: No I ment they smell funny  
  
Shandrack: Demoren:I KNOW YOU MENT THAT!!!THEY DON'T!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Oh well, Please don't screamI have teachers for that  
  
Shandrack: Demoren:*continues glaring*  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:well don't get him TOO mad or he'll lose ALL sofistication*she patted him*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Oh.. Why does he like sheep so much?  
  
froggygirl115: *Meanwhile Cri and Tro are chasing each eachother around the roof top*  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:good question...Jess:dunno  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: i guess it's like the reason I hate cows...  
  
Shandrack: Aremokin:same here!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Me and Jess were in a field and one almost tramped me -.-  
  
Shandrack: Jess:ya...  
  
Shandrack: Aremokin:you don't WANNA know what happened to ME!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: ok....  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:you REALLY don't  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: I'm still up here you know!  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: And my sister is still after me!  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*glares*fine*holds up Cri*  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: HEY! You're one of THEM!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *laughs* Yep  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*looks at Bri*YOU'RE too used to being in the air...  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Yeah...  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: I've been down here for QUITE a while  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:you're ON the ground just not able to move  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I think she's cooled down  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:let's see...*eyes glow a sky blue*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *yawns*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes back to normal*yep!*lets her go*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Finally  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Yeah finally  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: *has stopped running since Cri is floating in the air*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Hullo Tro Sister problems again?  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: Yep  
  
Shandrack: Shadrak:any thing you want to find out inside of her?  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: Me?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Me? Or who?  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:NO!inside of Cri, Tro!  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: I know already  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:everything?  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: My sister is always trying to kill me  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: She's a Triste  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: and is after my friends as well  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*slaps forehead*no, just ANY thing you want to find out!  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: Hm...One thing  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: Who she likes.....  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:k!*eyes glow a sky blue*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes return back to normal and grins*  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: Who?!  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: *growls at her brother*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:Dib!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Dib?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Dib!  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: Dib?  
  
Shandrack: Acnyx:*glares at Cri*  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: Who are you looking at me like that?  
  
Shandrack: Acnyx:DIBBY IS MINE!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Oh no he's not!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: An all out war for my cousin...  
  
Shandrack: Acnyx:YES HE IS!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:I've known him longer!  
  
Shandrack: Dib:*backs up for fear of getting hugged or tugged*  
  
Shandrack: Acnyx:AND...?!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I could erase you!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: If I have to But only,  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*glares at Jen*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I'm not mad at you just her  
  
Shandrack: Jess:LOOK, ACNYX IS MY CREATION!!  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: I have more in common with him  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Ok... But that doesn't mean she's my friend  
  
Shandrack: Acnyx:*bambi eyes*excact same?me too...  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: Well no But close The paranormal is my life Literally  
  
Shandrack: Acnyx:well, same here...  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: But I hunt it down At least the dangerous ones  
  
Shandrack: Acnyx:BUT I HAVE ALMOST EXCACTLY THE SAME HAIRDO!!  
  
froggygirl115: Tro:*glares at Cri*  
  
froggygirl115: Cri:Okay........  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:she does... and what's REALLY freaky is that spell our names backwards, you get our names!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I knew that I was there when Jess drew you Acnyx  
  
Shandrack: Jess:YOU'VE read the story though...she was...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Yeah....  
  
Shandrack: Acnyx:really?COOL!  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:*puts an explosive to one of Demoren's sheep*EEEEHEHEHEHEHE!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: Can you put me down? I need to hunt down Tro  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:NO!!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: DON'T BLOW UP SHEEP!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Ew  
  
froggygirl115: Cri:Ok...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Shandrack? Do you like Tro?  
  
Shandrack: Sheep:BLE- *BOOOOM!*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Ew again  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:dunno...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: ok...*smiles*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *laughs*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes turn to hearts*MY love is for Sneaker Pimps!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:Okay........  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:huh?oh, SORRY!hmm....*eyes turn to a sky blue*eeeeehehehe!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: -.-?  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes return to normal and grins at Tro*  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: *weird look*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Oh no...  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:well, yes, i guess i do!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *smiles*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *mutter under her breath* Love is in the love I guess now...  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:HE liked ME too!  
  
froggygirl115: tro:*thinks* Crap she's a mind reader  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:yep!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: So I see  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:best thing is, whenever i DO read minds, my eyes glow a sky blue!  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: I think I've seen  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: *smlies*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*grins*you REALLY don't want to see me when i'm mad...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I think I'm gonna puke  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*glares at Jen*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: EEP!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *hides*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:see?  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: I agree with you, Jen  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:and if YOU don't stop then i'm gonna have to get REALLY mad  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: Oh well  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:when i'm REALLY mad my eyes glow a VERY dangerous green and I weild out the same sword, AND as an upgrade I cleave like a Barbarian...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *shudders*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:ya, I'm dangerous  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: I can be but I can't read minds  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:i LOVE having teleknesis  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *thinks* Why does she have to have telekneisis  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:so, have you cooled yet Cri?  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: Now I have*laughs*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:'cause it's COOL!  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: I have dirt on my brother!  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:lemme see if you're right*eyes glow a sky blue*  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: Well...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Dirt...  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes return to normal*nope  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: ? I'm better but I know who my brother likes now  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:well, not ALL the way  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: I'm never all the way calm  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:doesn't LOOK like it...*puts another explosive on another sheep*  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: NOT AGAIN!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: EEEEE!!  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:DIE SHEEP!DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: This is gross  
  
Shandrack: Shep:BLE- *BOOOOM*  
  
froggygirl115: Jeb: Hagus EVERY WHERE!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Sheep guts too  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: Hagus is sheep guts Bri  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Oh....  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:that's why i like to do it too!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: o.0  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: This girl is WEIRD!  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:if YOU kill Tro i'm REALLY gonna get mad!!  
  
Shandrack: Demoren:try living with her 24 7...  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: e.e  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: I won't  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:k*let's her down*  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: That's better  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:good...  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: I hope she'll stay like this  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: I will if!  
  
Shandrack: Aremokin:*takes out gernade*HUH?!*throws gernade*who put THAT in there?!  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:*puts yet ANOTHER explosive on the sheep*  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: If you can hook me up with DIB!  
  
Shandrack: Acnyx:NEVER!!!  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:hmm...  
  
Shandrack: Acnyx:NO!DON'T DO IT SHANDRAK!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: e.e  
  
Shandrack: Sheep:BLEAT!  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:huh?  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: Not another one  
  
Shandrack: Demoren:*laughs*  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: If you don't Tro I'll tell the WHOLE school you like Shandrack :-P  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:oh, it's a hotdog with a peice of string in it...  
  
froggygirl115: tro: Yea....  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: :-P  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes glow a DANGEROUS green and she pulls out a HUGE Barbarian sword*do it and you die...  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: She's SERIOUS Cri  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: Okay Okay  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes turn a dangerous yellow, but still doesn't put it away...*  
  
froggygirl115: Cri: eep....  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Yea eep  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:geez, SHE has a bad temper...*puts an explosive on another sheep*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: yea...  
  
Shandrack: Sheep:BLE- *BOOOM*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:STOP WITH THE SHEEP  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:NO!!!*grabs a pack of explosives*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes turn to normal and she puts the sword away*looks like she could REALLY hurt you... Jess:ya...  
  
froggygirl115: Tro:e.e  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:*puts one on one of the sheep*MWAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: My sister is evil I thinks  
  
Shandrack: Sheep:... *BOOOM cotton goes everywhere*  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:huh..?Where's the BLEAT?  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Cotton....  
  
Shandrack: Demoren:NO!BAH-BAH!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Is this where cotton balls come from?  
  
Shandrack: Demoren:*cries at the lostof his stuffed animal*  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:oh, ya!I forgot i put that in there...  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: *winces at the sheep explodion*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:heheheh  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: Sheep do not explode in nature  
  
froggygirl115:Jen:well, *yawns* i gotta go...  
  
Shandrack:Jess:not ME!!!!  
  
Shandrack:Keneka:WE'LL ALL BE HERE WHEN YOU COME BACK!!*puts an explosive on another Sheep*  
  
froggygirl115:Jen:*sighs*BYE!*gets sucked into the portal*  
  
Shandrack:Jess:BYE JEN!  
  
Shandrack:Keneka:SHEEP SAY BYE!  
  
Shandrack:Sheep:BLE- *BOOOM* 


	3. new characters!!!!

froggygirl115: *Jen steps out of the portal*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Ouch...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: A stupid girl kicked MY KNEE!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Oaky...  
  
Shandrack: Bubbles:glad i didn't get sucked in THAT time  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Yes you ARE glad  
  
Shandrack: Jess:ow... that must've hurt...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:Yes it did  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:SHANDRAKOR!!!!you KNOW you weren't supposed to follow me!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: He's still here?  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Yes....  
  
Shandrack: Shandrakor:oops...  
  
Shandrack: Nikomera:*looks at Acnyx*SHE'S my sister...  
  
Shandrack: Acnyx:*backs away*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:weirdest thing is, Shandrakor's a HUMAN...  
  
Shandrack: Shandrakor:*smiles triumphantly*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Oaky....  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Have a weird sibling too....  
  
Shandrack: Shandrakor:I was born from... GOO!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Ew... I was sorta of too so...  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:*climbs the building holding a Macmeaties sandwich*HI!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Ew...  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Mac Meaties....  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:*still holds the sandwich*c'mere sheepy!*holds a pack of explosives*  
  
froggygirl115: tro: It's...nasty for me....  
  
froggygirl115: jen: NOT AGAIN!  
  
Shandrack: Shandrakor:what're they doing?  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: Blowing things up  
  
Shandrack: Nikomera:KOOL!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Tro:....  
  
Shandrack: Bubbles:NO!!!!!!!*dives for the sheep*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:that was... unexpected...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Well...sorta  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:where's Demoren? Keneka:he went back home... BUT he'll be back, in different FORM...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: What do you mean?  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: jess....You have lots of odd creations  
  
Shandrack: *the same portal from which bubbles came out of opens*Demoren:*steps out*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Hullo....  
  
Shandrack: Keneka:MY BROTHER NOT COUNTRY!!!!  
  
Shandrack: Demoren:*glares at Keneka*'lo...  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: That is different....  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:*mouth open* People can change I guess.....  
  
Shandrack: Bubbles:*looks at Demoren*I know you...  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: How do you know him?  
  
Shandrack: Bubbles:YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BUTTERCUP HAS A CRUSH ON!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: bri: What?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Him?  
  
Shandrack: Demoren:Buttercup, Buttercup, oh ya!her... the bernet right?  
  
Shandrack: Bubbles:ya...  
  
froggygirl115: jen:Oaky.....  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:*eyes wide*BYE! i'll be back in different form soon!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: People are CHANGING!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: So many people... x.x  
  
Shandrack: *portal opens*Xynca:THAT wasn't long...  
  
Shandrack: Zim:Xynca...?  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:YEP!  
  
froggygirl115: Tro:Oaky.....  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:if I change form i'll HATE Xynca...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Don't  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:AND i'm not as impressive...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: We don't need another Bri outburst  
  
froggygirl115: Bri:-.-  
  
Shandrack: Jess:i think we will, LOOK!*a portal opens with bubbles in a REALLY weird I.Z. form...*  
  
froggygirl115: jen:o.0  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: Oaky....  
  
Shandrack: Jess:drew it last night... Bubbles:THAT WAS THE ONLY THING YOU COULD THINK OF?!?!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:yep...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I guess you were tired...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:i was...  
  
Shandrack: *the p.p.g. portal opens up to Stukama and Stukana*Jess:I made him sisters for his p.p.g. style...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:o.0  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*whispers to jen*and he LOVES xynca...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Oh no...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Not another one  
  
Shandrack: Stukama:*looks at Zim and her eyes turn to hearts...* Stukana:*looks at Bubbles*LETS GO PLAY!!!!  
  
Shandrack: Bubbles:K!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Oh no...  
  
Shandrack: Demoren:*looks at Xynca*didn't notice you  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *looks at Stukama* No...  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:i thought you cooled down, and she's MUCH more powerful than all of you...  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: I was cooled down...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:keyword:was  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Yea...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Why did I have to make her like this?  
  
Shandrack: Stukama:*looks at Bri*huh?  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: That look on your face...  
  
Shandrack: Stukama:*glares at Bri* Jess:Bri, run for your life  
  
froggygirl115: Bri:*glares*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri:* fire appears and surrounds Stukama*  
  
Shandrack: Stukama:*comes hurdling towards Bri*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *moves to the side*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *grabs her necklace and mutters something*  
  
Shandrack: Stukama:*freezes the fire with her ice breath*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri:* Is now holding a HUGE silver sword*  
  
Shandrack: Stukama:*grins then laughs*you actually THINK you can hurt me with a SWORD?  
  
Shandrack: Jess:Bri, I told you, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *thinks* Oh no.. not another person with powers*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri:*disappears*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Just like her... To run  
  
Shandrack: Stukama:*uses x-ray vision*AH HA!there she is*flies to the membrane house*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:Bri is no match agianst her...  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: * is in the living Room* Hullo Dib  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I would think so...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: But if this is TOO far out of hand can you stop it?  
  
Shandrack: Stukama:*comes crashing through the roof*  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: OH CRAP!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:don't forget!i have Shandrak with me!  
  
froggygirl115: Dib: Another power person?  
  
froggygirl115: Bri:0.o  
  
Shandrack: Stukama:*glares at Dib*i HATE you...  
  
froggygirl115: Dib: What?  
  
froggygirl115: Dib: I don't even KNOW you  
  
froggygirl115: Bri: *disapears again*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Um..Jess someone a creation passed through a portal a sec ago  
  
Shandrack: Jess:see, EVERYONE in the p.p.g. world, has seen I.Z. ...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: oh no....  
  
Shandrack: Jess:huh?  
  
Shandrack: Jess:who did?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I think Bri....  
  
froggygirl115: Jen; To ours...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:crap...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: You can say that again  
  
Shandrack: Demoren:*flies up to where the portal is*i'll have to get Buttercup and Blossom...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:I think Jess and I need to get our demenion...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:at least bubbles won't be HOMESICK anymore...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: But the thing is we don't have the author powers in our demenion  
  
Shandrack: Jess:I DON'T WANNA GO!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: If you wanna save our world we NEED too...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Jhonen will die then Jess....  
  
Shandrack: Jess:Shandrak, come with me...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: This world in turn will die  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*gets everyone*can we take them too?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: NOT everyone...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: That would be a little noticeable  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:picks up the important people*these?  
  
froggygirl115: jen: But if we fail we WILL need every one  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Yes  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: oaky.. One thing Jen?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: What?  
  
froggygirl115: Tro: In your world is there... preps?  
  
Shandrack: Jess:yes...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Sadly yes... There every where  
  
Shandrack: Jess:KICK THEIR BUTTS!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: YES!  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:please come with us Tro?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Oaky... Roll call of people passing to my world?  
  
froggygirl115: tro: I am... Bri will NOT destroy the worlds...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:Shandrak?Zim?Xynca?Dib?Nakone?Nikomera?*lists everyone else*All:COMING!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: But Zim and Xynca.. NO WORLD TAKE OVERS!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen :i'm ready...  
  
Shandrack: Zim and Xynca:aaaaw... ok...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:LET'S GO!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:*set sthe portal to the woods so no one will see them*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *steps through*  
  
Shandrack: All:*step through*  
  
froggygirl115: *It's night LATE at night*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Any one have a light of some sorta?  
  
Shandrack: Bubbles:*makes some dim lightning so it won't hurt anyone*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: That's better. We are.. in Oak Ridge...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:lucky we have bubbles...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: By the... Um... school I go to...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Great the school oh well  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: My house is near by  
  
Shandrack: Zim:don't you mean, Skool?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: In our world it's school  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: But just as evil...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*shudders*ya...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: We stay AWAY from my school  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Follow me to my house...  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:no Miss. Bitters?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Nope but a Mrs. Mullane  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*smiles*yep!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:or is that, bad?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Bad  
  
Shandrak:ah...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
ok... after this i forgot to get the rest of the RPG...  
  
if there are ANY complaints...  
  
then,  
  
email or review...  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
*screams*DDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! 


	4. IRKENS!!!!

froggygirl115: Jen: *comes back*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:while you were gone i made 4 more characters...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: 4 more?  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: More and more...  
  
Shandrack: *a girl that looks a bit like Jess comes down the steps*Jess:Akenek...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka:Hullo  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Konechiwa  
  
Shandrack: **another girl comes down the steps but instead of walking she tumbles down them*Jess:Asonleh...  
  
froggygirl115: jen: That looks my gracelessness  
  
Shandrack: *a girl with pure white hair comes, flips and lands perfectly*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:Neconeg...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Nice....  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Flip  
  
Shandrack: *a girl just comes walking down*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:and Kardahs...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: 'lo  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: So what are we gonn ado now?  
  
Shandrack: Anakuts:GO SEE DEATH TO SMOOCHY!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: How are we gonna get there?  
  
Shandrack: Neromed:i'm a shapeshifter...  
  
froggygirl115: Ok.......  
  
Shandrack: Neromed:*the T.V. is all of the sudden gone...*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: What did you do?  
  
Shandrack: Nermed:look outside...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka and Jen: *look*  
  
Shandrack: *a car is outside with a t.v. inside of it*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Ok........  
  
Shandrack: Jess:nice car Neromed  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka:....  
  
Shandrack: Neromed:well i told you i was a shape shifter...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *smlies*  
  
Shandrack: Neromed:no one knows how to drive so it's voice activated...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka; Nice....  
  
Shandrack: Jess:very useful no?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: No  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Wait  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Yes  
  
Shandrack: Jess:heheheh  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: ;-P  
  
froggygirl115: :-P  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:gonna get in or what?  
  
Shandrack: Neromed:wait...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Ok....  
  
Shandrack: Neromed:the car can play EVERY single episode of Invader Zim...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: O.O  
  
Shandrack: Neromed:just needed to tell you, NOW we can go...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: We need a plan....  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: for waht?  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: *glares at Jen*  
  
Shandrack: Anakuts:we're going to see Death to Smoochy, we don't need a plan!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*imitates Ameka*oh YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA....  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*grins at her*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: :-P  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: We're watching a movie while the Irkens are going to bio-sweep this planet any day!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: She has a point  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*glares at her*we have SHANDRAK!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Ok!  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:i could freeze them while we're watching...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: I'm still worried...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Over what?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: We do have Shandrack!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:she has great powers!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:Yea!  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Oh...al right  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka and Jen: *climb into the car*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*creating a character*BE RIGHT THERE!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Ok....  
  
Shandrack: *an Irken climbs into the car*Genocen:'lo!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Konechiwa!  
  
Shandrack: All:*climbs in*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: This is a BIG car  
  
Shandrack: Neromed:no kidding... *speaks into the microphone*tinsletown!  
  
Shandrack: *the t.v. goes to GAMESLAVE 2*  
  
Shandrack: Gaz: Iggens...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:Ew...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:eh?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:That bug-eyed creep  
  
Shandrack: Jess:never seen this'n...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I have...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka:*looks out the windows as everyone is watching*  
  
Shandrack: Aminga:COOL IT AMEKA!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Wha-?  
  
Shandrack: *everyone turns to Shandrak*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka:i'm just looking out the window  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes are a sky blue*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: What did I do?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: huh?  
  
Shandrack: Jess:looks like you're paranoid...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: If being worried is then Yes I am  
  
Shandrack: Jess:SHANDRAK HAS IT UNDER CONTROL!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Amekaa;Ok....  
  
Shandrack: Jess:re-lax  
  
Shandrack: Jess:just relax!  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: I am now....  
  
Shandrack: Jess:good!  
  
froggygirl115: *They get to Tinesltown*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:YAY!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: YAY!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*scurries out*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka:OK!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *jumps out*  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:she's hyper...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka:*steps out*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: So is Jen  
  
Shandrack: All:*jump step WHATEVER THEY DO out*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *gets some popcorn and a HUGE drink*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: *gets some gum*  
  
froggygirl115: Both: We're ready!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*gets a TON of candy and a small drink*  
  
Shandrack: All 'cept for the irkens:*get food*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *runs up the stairs to the seats*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka:*just wlaks around and up the ramp  
  
Shandrack: All:*runs to the seats*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Nice setas....  
  
froggygirl115: *seats  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*sits beside Jen*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:*drinks half of her drink*  
  
froggygirl115: *Movie starts*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: 5...4...3...2...1...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:YAY!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I have to go.....  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Be right back  
  
Shandrack: Jess:k!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *runs to the bathroom*  
  
froggygirl115: * 10 minute slater...*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: She's not  
  
Shandrack: Jess:not what?  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka:back yet....  
  
froggygirl115: Amkea: I'm starting to wonder....  
  
Shandrack: Jess:she drank half her drink!  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: but it's been ten minutes...  
  
froggygirl115: *They all hear a loud yell from outside and wall falling over*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:HUH?!  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka:....o.0  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka:*runs out to the lobby*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*runs like mad to the lobby*  
  
froggygirl115: *There is no body there but the front of the building is smashed away  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Oh....no....  
  
Shandrack: Jess:woah...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: It's what I thought  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:what?  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: She's gone  
  
Shandrack: Jess:why?  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Bri and the Irken kidnapped her  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*eyes turn pale*how?  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: You two are author's o you can create things  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: I bet that was Bri  
  
Shandrack: Jess:I have NO more names...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: They wanted her to create worlds and give owers  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: This is BAD!  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Turning her powers against herself*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka; Thi is BAD!  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Zim...Xynca....Where does that Irken you mentioned live?  
  
Shandrack: Neconeg and Asonleh:*comes out*  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:Helnosa...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka; Yeh where?  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:*thinks*  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:Irk...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: We need to get Jen back  
  
Shandrack: Jess:Asonleh and Neconeg are the only ones that can run and not make a sound  
  
Shandrack: Jess:Asonleh can be useful in the dark...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Ok... We need a ship thou  
  
Shandrack: Jess:Neconeg can be useful in the light...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: I can help break into the place but I need to get there  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: I'm really good with tech stuff....Well most of it  
  
Shandrack: Neromed:*takes Shandrak's, Xynca's, Zim's, and Genocen's ships*  
  
Shandrack: Neromed:*joins them together*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka; Nice....  
  
Shandrack: Neromed:*and it makes a HUGE ship*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka:I'm ready to go.....  
  
Shandrack: *a girl with a box in her hands walks on*Agnima:'lo...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Konechiwa  
  
Shandrack: *everyone climbs inside*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Thi is big....  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*climbs in and calls the tallest*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka:*looks at the screen*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*glares at them*  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:*cotinues glaring at them*where's Jen?!?!?!  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: YEA? WHERE IS SHE?  
  
Shandrack: Red:*looks at her*right here  
  
Shandrack: *Jen appears on the screen*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Why is she there?  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:i told you, Helnosa lives on Irk!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I hate it here...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:i bet you do...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I WANT TO- *An Irken guard cuts her off by covering her mouth with his hand*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *is dragged off by the guard off screen*  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:i know that guard...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka:Who is that guard?  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:*glares at 'im*Stukama  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: *asks the Tallests* Where is she now? What are you doing to her?  
  
Shandrack: Stukama*p.p.g.* :dun like 'is name...  
  
Shandrack: Pur:she's here, we're turning her into an Irken!  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: WHAT?!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:JEN!!!!BRING A POD BACK FOR ME!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Why you evil little...! *attacks the screen*  
  
Shandrack: Neromed:STOP THAT!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: *stops*  
  
Shandrack: Neromed:it's the only screen here!  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka; We need to go NOW!  
  
Shandrack: Shandrak:going!  
  
Shandrack: *the ship screams across space*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Now where talking my speed!  
  
Shandrack: *the ship jerks to a stop*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: *screams*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka:That suprised me...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:ooookkk...  
  
Shandrack: All:get out*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: This is Irk?  
  
Shandrack: Jess:yaaaaa...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka:Ok....  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Now where would Jen be....?  
  
Shandrack: lil' pink dude:galactic conquest is HERE!galactic conquest is HERE!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:TO THE PINK DUDE!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Ok...  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:i think she wants a pod...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: A pod?  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:*points to her "backpack"*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Stupid me...  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: But where?... I REALLY new and have no clue about this place  
  
Shandrack: Zim:THIS WAY!!!!*points to the lil' pink dude*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka:*follows Zim and the pink dude*  
  
Shandrack: *they get inside*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Where are we?...*as she looks around inside*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*is tied up beside Jen*  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: EEPP!  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: Not BOTH of them  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*eyes filled with delight*YAY! I'M GONNA BE TURNED INTO AN IRKEN!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Jess, That is a bad thing for us....  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Not more writing, no more drawing....  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*looks at Zim*it won't for ME  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *sighs*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:i don't care!i can STILL write and draw!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:i HATE being human!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: But who will read it? There is no one to read the stories besides a few Irkens...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:i don't care!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *sighs*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:TRANSFORM ME!!!!TRANSFORM ME!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Well I guess I'm the only one *anime sweatdrop*  
  
Shandrack: Red:*raises invisible eyebrow*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:I'M GONNA BE AN IRKEN!!!!I'M GONNA BE AN IRKEN!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:-.-;  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:-.-'  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I want out of here!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:I DON'T!!!!  
  
Shandrack: Red:might as well change 'em both...  
  
froggygirl115: jen: Why should I stay?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: -.-;  
  
Shandrack: *a mechanical claw picks them up and puts them on a moving thingy that takes them inside the machine*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: EPP!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:YAY!  
  
Shandrack: *they come out looking like an Irken*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I'm...I'm GREEN!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:YAY!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:* lookin mirror like thing nearby* My eyes...are...grey? I thought Irken eyes were pink/purple/red...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*looks in a mirror too*YAY!MY FAVORITE COLOR!!!!BLACK!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Hey But I'm not short  
  
Shandrack: Jess:I'M ZIM'S HEIGHT!!!!  
  
Shandrack: Zim:oh, no...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*grins at Zim*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I'm my old height  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Oh no....  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*spider legs come out of her pod*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I have one too....  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: This is weird....  
  
Shandrack: Jess:I LIKE IT!!!!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:wow, I look GREAT!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I think I look... like an Irken  
  
Shandrack: Jess:e.e you ARE an Irken  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I know  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:....  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:*sighs*i have the antidote!!!!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*backs away*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: YOU DO?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Wait...  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:yes, now let's get back to the ship!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Zim about how tall are tallests?  
  
Shandrack: Zim:pretty tall...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I was thinking nevermind  
  
Shandrack: Jess:why?  
  
Shandrack: Jess:I'M STAYING THE SAME!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I think I'm about or taller than the tallests  
  
Shandrack: Jess:o.O  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Well... Wait... i sthe tallest Irk the Tallest? Then if so I'M A TALLEST!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:you're the same size so they keep their job...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: darn it! I wanted to rule Irk... o.0  
  
Shandrack: Jess:you CAN rule irk  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:*evil grin*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:you're just the same size SO they keep their job!  
  
froggygirl115: jen: But then there would be three tallests... Right?  
  
Shandrack: Xynca:i think i'm gonna have to forget about the antidote then...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:ya...  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: YA!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:go tell them...  
  
froggygirl115: jen: Call them up to tell them about this!  
  
froggygirl115: Ameka: *sighs*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:their HERE  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: GUESS WHAT! *she yells at Purple and Red*  
  
Shandrack: Red:what?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *steps up next to them*  
  
froggygirl115: J: I'm as tall as you two are  
  
Shandrack: Red:you... are... aren't you?  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Yepppers*evil grin*  
  
Shandrack: Red:*brings her to the Irkens*FELLOW IRKENS!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:*stands there looking at all the irkens that were there*  
  
Shandrack: Red:WE HAVE FOUND A NEW TALLEST!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *smiles*  
  
Shandrack: Red:HER NA-  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: IS JEN!  
  
Shandrack: Random Irken:A GIRL?!?!?!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen; YES! Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Shandrack: Random Irken:IF LOOKS COULD KILL!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD IF LOOKED IN A MIRROR!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*jumps on the platform*NO ONE INSULTS JEN!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Stupid close minded people...  
  
Shandrack: Random Irken:NOW THAT'S A BEAUTIFUL IRKEN!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:...  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*jumps down*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Okay...........  
  
Shandrack: Randm Irken:SHE'S COMING MY WAY!!!!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*punches the crap out of 'im*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen:*luaghs*  
  
froggygirl115: *laughs*  
  
froggygirl115: jen: Thanks Jess  
  
Shandrack: Jess:DO*punch*NOT*punch*INSULT*punch*JEN*punch*!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: *watches with glee*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*punch punch punch punch ect.*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: That's a lot of punches/  
  
Shandrack: Random Irken:ooooouuuggggghhhhhh  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: And that is what happens when you insult me....  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*ZAP!!!!*Random Irken:AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*breaths hard*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Thanks Jess  
  
Shandrack: Some Other Random Irken:WOAHG SHE'S GOOD!!!!  
  
Shandrack: *WOAH  
  
Shandrack: Jess:IF YOU SAY OTHERWISE...!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: She is. She will beat anyone who insults me up  
  
Shandrack: Zim:*a look of suprise on his face*WOAH!!!!  
  
Shandrack: Some Other Random Irken:YOU CAN'T HAVE 'ER ZIM!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: I sense a fight coming on....  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*walks up to him*say that agian...  
  
Shandrack: Some Other Random Irken:what are ya gonna do ta me?  
  
Shandrack: Jess:THIS!!!!*ZAP PUNCH ZAP PUNCH ZAP PUNCH ZAP PUNCH*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: Ouch...That's gotta hurt  
  
Shandrack: Some Other Random Irken:AAAHHH!!!!OOOOOO!!!!AAAHHH!!!!OOOOOO!!!!AAAHHH!!!!OOOOOO!!!!AAAHHH!!!! OOOOOO!!!!  
  
Shandrack: Jess:ANYONE ELSE?!?!?!?!  
  
Shandrack: *the audience backs away*  
  
Shandrack: Jess:DIDN'T THINK SO!!!!  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: No problems? Good....  
  
Shandrack: Jess:*walks back up to the platform*  
  
froggygirl115: Jen: This is Jess... 


End file.
